


Nero's Bad day Out

by qlithot



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Prolapse, I swear this is funny when you read it, M/M, Spardacest, art inside the fic, crackfic, lowkey character study, nero tormenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlithot/pseuds/qlithot
Summary: Dante's age is catching up with him in certain areas of his body. He takes this as an opportunity to torment his nephew.





	Nero's Bad day Out

**Author's Note:**

> This monstrosity was formed via a stupid pic I saw - and then sending that pic to my gf so we could shit ourselves laughing.
> 
> Art is by me, please enjoy laughing as much as I did.

Nero had thought there was something odd about the way Dante's ass felt the last time they'd fucked. It'd felt sloppy, loose and almost suctioned to his cock in an odd way he hadn't felt before. He was too busy shoving his dick in his ass at the time to pay too much attention but it was nothing to worry about, right? Just Dante's old ass body catching up with his age probably.

He'd mostly forgotten about the incident until his phone went off with a series of loud and annoying notifications. He rolled his eyes as he swiftly finished cleaning out his ass in the shower, turning off the water and wrapping a towel around his waist. 

He was getting ready to head over to Dante's place for a well deserved banging after a hard week of bickering with Nico on a long and tiring job, but it didn't help ease his annoyance when he knew it was Dante spamming him with messages.

It was once Nero had unlocked his phone and glanced down at series of images in horror that he was ready to throw his phone out the window. 

"What the fuck." Nero breathed out in a hushed whisper as he bravely glanced at one of the images again. 

As he'd confirmed the messages were from Dante — but — it was a flood of scandalous images showing Dante's own asshole hanging out of his body in an unclean and feral manner. Nero's couldn't give a shit about whether Dante had a prolapsed ass or not but the _ way _ he took those pictures was the least attractive thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Nero regrettably began typing to reply with a scowl on his face and the vague urge to vomit into the sink in front of him.

**Nero: Dante what the fuck can you fucking not send me this shit there is actual shit in that image**

**Dante: What??? You dont like my sweet ass rosebud?? Thot you'd love it**

**Dante: Happened this morning so happy early birthday kid ;) **

**Nero: I'm not coming over anymore**

It wasn't even 15 seconds later that Nero received a video captioned _ "Check out my sweet tricks!" _that began to auto-play before he could shield his eyes from the horror coming out of his screen. Dante was smirking at the camera as he swung his prolapse around in the air like a helicopter as his dick did the same. 

Nero gagged and opened up snapchat, the urge to tell the world of what his uncle sent him overtaking his common sense. He quickly snapped a mirror selfie of himself and speedily threw down his thoughts onto the caption space.

He followed up his snap with a screenshot of Dante's prolapse mid-helicopter as tears pricked at the corner of his traumatised eyes. He'd never be able to pick up his phone again without Dante tormenting with a plethora of weird, amateur prolapse videos.

"It's just fucking hanging out man, just an ugly little worm doing tricks." He sobbed as he took a video of himself crying to add to his story.

Posting online was Nero's one mistake. 

Not even a second later every social media account he owned was swamped with pictures and videos of Dante's new prolapse in horrifying ways. Hundreds of messages flew in at an alarming speed, some playing automatically and stunning Nero into a dead silence.

_ "Hey, Nero! Look at me suck my anus in and then flop out when I sneeze!" _

_ "Nero, check it out! I can stick my dick on my own ass now." _

_ "Mr. Wormie likes to jiggle haha." _

_ "Wow when I trigger it's not prolapsed anymore, and when I turn back it shoots out like a speeding bullet! How epic!" _

Nero hurled his phone at the wall with the strength of a thousand suns and cried. The device managed not to break despite the abuse, spewing out obscene noises and notification sounds from the corner of the bathroom.

He rocked himself back and forth on the opposite side of the room, hands over his ears and stifling his cries as the torment persisted onwards. 

Nero was going to murder Dante. 

* * *

Several hours later Nero awoke to a killer headache and his face pressed against the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. Everything was going swell until the memories of earlier that day came flooding back. 

_ Oh, that's right. He was going to go beat the shit out of Dante. _

Nero promptly cleaned himself up, threw some clothes on and rushed out the door at mach speed to catch the next bus. He spent the 20 minute ride fantasising of all the ways he was going to strangle and kick his uncle into the floor of Devil May Cry. He wouldn't get away with this shit.

The doors of Dante's shops came face to face with him, a flimsy barrier between Nero and his prey. He flipped his phone out of his pocket to send a quick text, smirking.

**Nero: You have 20 seconds before I cut off your cock**

Nero kicked down the tattered doors in time to catch a flash of Dante's coat speeding into the hallway to save his manhood.

"Get back here you fucking bastard!" 

"I thought you said you weren't coming over!" Dante yelled from the upper level of the shop as he sprinted away, knowing exactly what he'd done wrong.

"Changed my fucking mind," Nero growled as he caught up to Dante and grabbed him by the back of his coat, "when I decided to kick your ass back in."

Nero snatched his arms around Dante's waist and suplexed him through the floor, the both of them crash landing on the kitchen titles the floor below.

"Hey! Watch the goddamn tiles!"

"Shut up." Nero straddled Dante, promptly silencing him up with an elegant fist to the face, that may have knocked out a tooth or two before growing back.

Dante raised his hands in defeat, not bothering to put up much of a fight against his pissed off nephew. Even if his shenanigans were amusing he well and truly deserved the hit, but wasn't looking to get shanked much more.

"Nero I'm-" 

"I don't want your apologies. I want your phone… for a month."

"Seriously?! What the hell am I supposed to do in my spare time without my gacha games!" Dante groaned, covering his face with his hands and letting his head fall back against the tiles with a thud.

"Sorry Dante, but this is the punishment you get for being a fuckhead." Nero smiled as he stood up and swiftly landed a kick to Dante's balls. 

Dante keened inwards on himself and held his crotch tightly from the assault of Nero's testicle-crushing kick. The fridge door opened and closed as Nero threw a bag of frozen peas at his head.

"For your dick. By the way, are we still fucking tonight? I'm feeling pretty horny after kicking your balls in."

Dante couldn't believe the audacity of his nephew, but there was no way in hell he was going to pass up the opportunity to get his ass rawed after his little stunt. He sat up with a cocky grin, the CSI: Miami intro playing in his head as he formed the mental image of himself putting on sunglasses. 

He was getting laid tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is qlithot :)  
Come talk for for spardacest and bullshit ideas like this.


End file.
